Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Batman91939
Summary: Never has Leonardo seen Ezio in action as an assassin and he still really hasn't, but an untimely meeting in the marketplace nearly changes that. No slash. One-shot maybe a Two-shot.


**Hello! Sorry for not updating my other stories... I am certainly planning on doing so soon! So don't worry there! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything... No profit is being made my this story! :)**

**Set during the ACII, sometime after Leonardo moved to Venice and Ezio meets Rosa and the theifs. **

The genius inventor/painter, Leonardo da Vinci, absentmindedly browsed the shops in the square near his new workshop in Vienna. Not really looking for any material object, but more of something to inspire him.  
He had several commissions that he needed to attend to, but each time he tried to just sit and paint, the painting would lack the emotion and life that he loved to see reflected back once they're were finished.

Frowning to himself, Leonardo continued to gaze though the different merchandise the shopkeepers held with a determined hope of finding his lost inspiration.

He'd already bought the paint colors he needed for a few portraits earlier and he had plenty of canvases back at the workshop, so just idly looking around was all the artist was interested in as he secretly searched for the ever alluding inspiration.

Of course the merchants would try to bargain and negotiate a sell each you passed a stall, but the genius kindly declined each time even though it was starting to grate on his nerves. Then the minstrels would crowed around, singing their rhyming, yet, meaningless tunes; silently begging for a few coins. This annoyed Leonardo much more than the merchants and after the second time he'd been swarmed by the happy and oblivious singing men, he quickly tossed no more than ten or less coins to the insistent minstrels(which they dived for along with some passerby) just so he could rid of them.

The irritated inventor sighed and was planning on heading back to his workshop, more out of annoyance from the constant chatter of the crowd and insistent pestering from the merchants and the minstrels, he most defiantly wouldn't find what he was searching for here. Sighing dejectedly, he resigned himself to a long unproductive day.

That is until the loud high pitch of screaming from several women stopped him and several others in their tracks as they turned to look at the sudden commotion.

"Stop!" He heard the baritone sound of a man's voice, yell from around the street corner, accompanied by the thudding of heavy armor laden footsteps. "Get him!"

Up a few meters from Leonardo near a street corner, all the citizens scrambled to get out of the way of something that appeared to be faster approaching but had yet to emerge from around the corner.

"Assassino!" An enraged sounding man bellowed, just as a hooded white robed and heavily armed man came pelting around the corner with no less than fifteen guards on his tail.

Leonardo eyes widen as he saw this. He was immediately worried, although he was also slightly amused. He'd never seen Ezio work as an assassin and frankly he never wanted to see him kill anyone, although the constant adventure he had was appealing to the enthusiast. But Leonardo knew he wasn't a man of courage, so he was content to admire from a distance.

Preoccupied by his own thoughts, Leonardo failed to notice the assassin was barreling swiftly towards him and that the assassin could not swerve to avoid the daydreaming artist because of a group of shell shocked women blocked his right and a small merchant stand with a cowering man inside blocked his left. Thus unable to avoid it, the assassin collided with the unsuspecting inventor.

Knocking them both off their feet as well as the breath from their lungs. The impact also sent the pair sprawling and rolling on the ground several feet from where they'd hit each other.

Groaning, Leonardo, rather dazed from the hit, pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead just above his left eye, where he'd smacked Ezio's, knowing it'd bruise nicely. The inventor, as he moved around more, knew his forehead wasn't the only bruise that'd develop; as he drew in breath his tight pain laced his chest. '_Yes, definitely bruised ribs._' Leonardo thought, bitterly.

The sound of the guards catching up and bystander's shocked chuckles at the odd display sounded in Leonardo's ears.

'Merda!' The artist thought, as he turned toward the white hooded man who was just gaining his footing seemingly dizzy.

"Stop! Assassino!" The guard commander shouted, near five meters away from the assassin, but even if said assassin was concussed no one would have guessed as the white robed man took off at a brisk sprint. Seeming to fly by the shocked scattering civilians and out pace the guards.

Leonardo watched the guards continue to chase the escaping man, before Ezio jumped onto a low windowsill and ascended the nearest building; skillfully leaping up the wall's few hand and foot holds as the less agile guards angrily clustered below.

"Archers! Ottenere l'assassino!" The captain of the guards shouted to the bowmen stationed on the roof.

Immediately the archers had their strings strung with arrows and pulled taunt, their aim trained on the fleeing assassin. Opening fire, arrows flew toward the marked man as he ran across the rooftops but the assassin dodged them with such ease and speed that the arrows looked as if to pass right through him.

Leonardo still watch the spectral, even though his view was hampered by being on the ground, as the assassin began climbing up to the highest point on the church. Curious as to why Ezio didn't just continue running, since the archers too were running to catch up. And were beginning to, the painter noted.

Leonardo gasped in horror, face paling as he watched the assassin stretch to full height, a volley of arrows from the desperate archers showering around him, and jump from the building. The stunned genius nearly cried out to Ezio as he fell from his perch, but he bit his tongue, knowing it'd cause more harm than good.

Instead the stressed inventor sprinted towards the street the lead to the front of the church. After he dramatically skidded around the corner of the street, he came to a stop facing where the assassin should have been sprawled on the ground dead or at least gravely injured, since no one could survive a fall from such a height.

Then Leonardo remembered this was Ezio, he probably did some miraculous escape or saved himself. He hoped.

The painter, wringing his hands nervously, decided it'd be best to pick up some bandages and other medicines before making his way home, just in case a certain assassin came to his workshop in need of a medic. And if he didn't, it's better to be safe than sorry, he thought with a stiff shrug.

As the renaissance genius quickly hurried off back towards the venders, he failed to see two mirth filled eyes peaking at him from a cart of bright pink fiori.

* * *

**Assassino- **Assassin  
**Merda- **Shit  
**Ottenre I'assassino-** Get the Assassin  
**Fiori- **Flowers

**A/N; Hope ya enjoyed this fic. This was my first Assassin's Creed fanfic, so let me know if are any errors in it, either spelling, grammar, or character development. If ya guys and gals do like it, I have a second part I might upload. :) Thank ya for reading! **


End file.
